College Parties
by georges'wife'forever
Summary: Harry Potter, an orphan, was raised by this Aunt and Uncle, and was beat up by his cousin Dudley. He was able to make grades that were good enough to be accepted to a University in London, when he graduated he left moving to the city where he starts classes, and makes friends with Ron Weasley. Ron talks him into joining him at a frat party where he meets Draco Malfoy.


**College Parties**

 ***Harry's Point of View***

Graduating high school was a feat to be proud of, oh, boy was I proud.

My aunt and uncle dropped me off at the state school gym, where graduation was taking place, and then they speed off. They were off to Smelting Academy to coo over their sweet little boy graduating from a prestigious school; they could care less if I never came home.

I did well in school considering that every weekend I was the Smelting wrestling teams punching bag. I had joined the rugby team during year 7 to be able to protect myself, when I was ganged up on, 3 to 1. Even though I was well trained, muscular, and tough I was still no match for my cousin, and his goons.

"Next up to speak is the Class of 1999's valedictorian, Mr. Harry Potter." Our principal announced. I rose from my seat, walked to the podium and shook his hand.

I made my speech, gave some advice that was given to me, and then took my seat. An hour later the gym cleared out, and I was still sitting on the edge of the stage waiting on aunt and uncle to arrive.

A couple weeks later I announced that I would be moving out, and they would never have to see or hear from me again. Of course they didn't care an once, but were happy to see me gone.

I had been accepted to Imperial College London, and found me a flat above a business a couple blocks away from the school. The owner allowed me to live in the apartment as long as I agreed to work for him on the weekends.

In the first year that I was there I spent a majority of my time studying in the library or at the gym working on staying in fit condition. When I started I was considered small for my age, but I wanted to build more muscles to counteract my short height.

I didn't party nor did I have many friends, but I was ok with being a loner. It wasn't until my third year that I meet Ron, and we became good mates. We meet while working out one early morning, I was trying to use a machine that I had previously avoided and when he noticed that I was struggling he came to give me a hand.

"Here, let me help." Ron surprised me by grabbing the weight, and attaching it to the cord for me. "Pull in down toward your chest by bending your arms at the elbow. Do not lean forward or bend your back, it won't work the muscles that it's supposed to that way."

I did as he said. "By the way, I am Ron Weasely." I finished the exercise and stood, extending my hand to him.

"Thank you. I'm Harry Potter."

We soon became good friends, and most mornings you could find the two of us in the gym bickering about something.

Third year of university just like it had for the second year. Ron and I met at the gym early in the morning and spent a good three hours sweating and fighting over stupid things.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" He asked as we were leaving English Lit.

"I'm probably just going to go home, maybe play video games for hours. Stuff my face with junk, and not move." He laughed, and hit me on the back.

"Come on mate! Don't be a party-pooper again! Come to the house with me! It will be fun; I'll introduce you to some hot guys, since you are into…that." I couldn't help but smile when he said that.

When we first met I was worried that he would be weirded out by my choice of sexual partners.

I thought for a couple minutes, weighing my choices of activities for the evening.

"Why the hell not! I'm not getting any younger, and it's getting close to graduation, might as well get the experience in now." I answered him, and he whooped in joy, catching the attention of several women that were walking the opposite direction.

We left the building, and split our separate ways. "I'll see you at nine at the house!" He called, half way down the sidewalk.

I walked my way home, trying to decide what I wanted to wear. When I got home I unpacked my knapsack and sat down to finish some homework before eating dinner, and getting ready for an eventful evening.

While I was in the shower I made sure that all of my parts were clean just in case I was getting laid tonight. When I finally got out my fingers were like prunes, but I smelt good.

I ended up choosing a dark-wash pair of jeans, and a decent grey button down shirt, and a grey pair of Vans. Half an hour before Ron's shouted time I left my apartment to walk the two blocks to the frat house.

When I arrived I was not allowed to enter. "I am a friend of Ron's. He invited me tonight." I told the guy that opened the door.

"Members only." He stated again, closing the door. Ron appeared behind me, and threw his arm around my shoulders.

"Dude, be cool. He's my guest." They let me, giving us a dirty glare.

"It's not so crowded in the kitchen, plus we need to get you a drink." Ron said leading me through from the front to the back of the first floor.

He stopped in the kitchen, grabbed a couple cups another guy handed us. I took a couple sips of the mixture, it was fantastic! I could taste the fresh fruit, and the soda, but none of the alcohol that it consisted of.

"This is great." I told him as we walked into the next room, which looked like a library of sorts, but had several tall bar stools crowded around a pool table.

"It may taste good, but be careful. You will be trashed before you know it, if you drink to much."

We stayed in there for a while chatting with Ron's buds while the party in the main room was just getting started. It wasn't until the music went from a reasonable level to not being able to hear myself think that I noticed that there were maybe a hundred super intoxicated people grinding all over each other.

I had been having a nice conversation with a history major that I didn't even notice that Ron had disappeared. The man was relatively sober for being a member of the frat, and I couldn't help but admire his good looks. I said my goodbyes, and headed back to the kitchen to grab another drink when I ran into him.

Tall, blond, handsome, and well dressed.

Of course, at that moment, I found myself stuck in the middle of a group of giggling girls. The mysterious blond had made his way out of the kitchen without a single girl latching herself to his arm.

Impressive.

"Oh my God! He is so beautiful! You were right Amanda." One of them said giggling loudly, and blushing when she noticed me staring.

"Don't get your hopes up to much, Lyssa. I heard he bates for the same team. Only likes his partners hard, and long." Amanda spoke even louder; she turned eyeing me up and down.

"You might be his type, stud." She winked.

"Go for him, if you swing that way, if not I'm free tonight." The red headed one giggled, tipsy already.

I grabbed a cup, and left the kitchen following the way Draco had went. His name was the perfect combination between sophistication, classy, and beautiful. I wandered around for a good hour looking for Ron before I decided that it was no good, and headed outside for some fresh air.

As I opened the patio door, and stepped out I bumped into him.

"Oh I am so sorry." We both said at the same time. I looked up at him, he had a small smile gracing his lips, and then he stepped back.

"Sorry I bumped into you. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. I am Draco Malfoy, and you are?" I blushed lightly from the way he was looking at me, and partially from the alcohol.

"I'm sorry as well. I'm Harry Potter." He smiled, and nodded stepping back again so that I could step out of the door way. When I was out of the entrance, he walked inside.

"I will see you around Harry?" He asked, looking me up and down. I again blushed.

"Of course." I stammered as he disappeared into the crowd.

I had only been sitting on the patio for a couple minutes when the group of girls from the kitchen wondered out carrying a full tray of freshly made drinks.

"We saw you and Draco run into each other, and then him walk away, and thought that you would want some company." Lyssa explained taking my old drink and replacing it with one from the tray. I sipped it slowly while trying to keep the flush off my face.

I smiled at the girls, who smiled back. "Don't get down in the dumps just because he didn't actually talk to you. He is wonderfully beautiful, but he is closed off and it's hard to get passed his walls." Red said breaking the silence again.

I blushed, and looked away from her.

"Draco has a degree in political science and is working on another one in business. All of the boyfriends that I have ever heard of him having have been shorter than him, dark hair, and muscular." Amanda giggled.

"I heard that he's banged a couple of the guys from the football team and the rugby team." Lyssa said trying to keep a straight face.

I smiled and continued to listen as my mind drifted off into a daydream staring one Draco Malfoy. The girls gossiped for a while longer before they all said their goodbyes and disappeared back into the house.

I finally made my way back into the house as well to look for Ron before I headed home for the night.

"Harrrrrrrry!" Ron slurred, stumbling down the stairs. "Where have you been?"

He finally made it down the stairs, but not before spilling half his drink down his front. He swung his arm around my shoulder, like he had been he arrived. I smiled at him.

"I was just looking for you. I'm headed home. I have to work in the morning, and I don't think my landlord would be too happy if I should up completely trashed."

The next couple of weeks flew by. Ron and I still met in the mornings for a work out, but I didn't run into Draco or go to anymore parties.

It was a bright and very warm sunder for early February. I had just came down stairs, wearing a black pair of skinny jeans, an old rugby t-shirt, white high top converse, and my waist apron for work.

I was standing at the counter refilling the coffee pot when Miranda stepped up next to me.

"Morning, Harry. You have a new arrival in the back booth. He said he knew you, and would rather wait for you, instead of me taking his order."

I nodded, and patted my apron to make sure that I had my order pad and pen. I plastered a smile on my face, and turned with the full coffee pot.

I made my way around my tables, filling cups and asking if anything was needed. I finally made it the back booth, and sat the coffee pot down on the table retrieving my order pad.

"Hello Harry." I jerked my head up, and was meet by a beautiful set of grey-blue eyes. My mouth was slightly ajar, and I almost dropped my pad.

"Oh…hello." I swallowed hard. "What can I get you?"

He smiled. "Coffee, with cream and sugar. May I also get a cinnamon roll."

I came back a couple minutes later, carrying a plate and an empty coffee cup. I sat them down in front of him. "If there is anything else that you need, feel free to ask."

"Well I would like if you could sit down and talk for a little bit."

I smiled, and looked around. "I guess I could sit for a couple minutes. It's calm right now, but when it starts getting busy I will have to get up."

His smile lit up, and I sat down across from him. "So…" It was kind of awkward.

"I remember running into you at that party. I thought you were kind of cute, and now meeting you in your habit makes me realize how stupid I was just thinking you were cute."

I blushed a light pink color, and looked down at my hands. "Thank you." I whispered, not sure what else to say to him.

We talked until the café started to get full. "I have to get to work. We close at one, after the lunch rush, if you want to come back. Or you can stay, which ever works." I told him, and then got up.

Draco decided that he would stay, but moved up to sit at the end of the bar closest to the kitchen so that his booth could be used for other guests.

I could feel his eyes on me for my entire shift, and it kept a constant blush on my cheeks. Miranda would not let me forget to check on him, and that made it worse.

After my shift was over, and the café was closed for the day, I grabbed lunch for two and sat down beside Draco at the bar.

After that day Draco came into the café every Saturday, and sat there until it closed and then would have lunch with me.

"Harry, would you come with me to the Spring Frat Formal?"

I smiled at him. "Draco Malfoy, are you asking me out?"

"Of course, you little shit." He answered, and punched me in the arm.

The night of the Spring Frat Formal Draco arrived at the café in a pitch black Aston Martin Vantage. When he climbed out of the car, the air in my lungs escaped.

He was dressed in a dark blue suit, with a cream colored button down and gray tie. He had his hair pulled back, and was wearing his glasses.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, don't you look smashing."

He smirked as he made his way around the car. "I would say that you clean up nicely, but I know for a fact you didn't choose your clothes for tonight, because I had them sent to you."

He opened the car door, and I sat down. I was wearing the same brand of suit, but it was a cream color and my button down was the match to his suit.

When he got into the car, he leaned over the stick shift, grabbed my tie and dragged my face towards his.

"It's time that you make an appearance as my boyfriend, and not just as my friend." He didn't give me the chance to speak before he smashed his lips to mine.


End file.
